Rika's past
by digitalgirl4
Summary: Rika finally finds out what happened to her father, and at the same time finds out that she isn't alone. PG for cursing and for blood..yeahh..
1. Default Chapter

Hey, this is my very first fan fic that I've entered. Sorry if it's bad..i tried, I'm getting better though! Mainly this is about Rika's past and what happened to her father. Ryuki is in there too, I could never write a story without ryuki! Oh yeah! Please R&R! Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, if I did, then frontier would not be the final digimon season! If I owned digimon, then it would last forever!  
  
  
  
Rika's Past  
  
Ch1. The Dream  
  
"Come on Rika! You're going to be in the picture too!" Rika's mother said smiling. A 5 year old Rika ran over to her family. Her father picked her up and placed her on his lap. He smiled and kissed her on her head, causing her to giggle.  
  
"Ok! Get ready!" Rika's grandmother said running over to join the family. "Say cheese!"  
  
"Cheese!" everyone said as the camera beeped, and then flashed. It was the perfect picture. The beautiful young mother, the handsome father, the younger grandmother, and the always smiling little girl.  
  
"Daddy, don't go!" the young Rika said with tears streaming down her cheeks. She was holding the perfect picture in her trembling hands. She looked up to watch as that perfect family was torn apart.  
  
"I'm sorry pumpkin, I.I have to go.." he walked over the young child and kissed her on the forehead. He then started to walk away. Rika just stood there frozen.  
  
"Daddy.no." She whispered. She watched as the father kept walking away, until he disappeared.  
  
"D-daddy!" She screamed.  
  
"Dad! Come back!" The now 15 year old Rika yelled waking up from the nightmare. She sat up shaking. Her bangs soaked with cold sweat. She was breathing heavily.  
  
"Rika, are you okay? Is something bothering you?" The worried Renamon stared at her.  
  
"Y-yeah..I-I'm ok.." Her voice trembled as she tried to hold back the tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Y-yes, goodnight Renamon." She said just as the tears started to stream down her face. She layed back down in her bed and looked up at the ceiling. Tears were now soaking her pillow, but she didn't care, she had a lot on her mind.  
  
'Why did I have that dream, I mean, I know that I miss my dad, but still..' She looked over to see her friend fast asleep. She then got up and quietly walked to her closet, being careful not to wake up the sleeping digimon. She opened the door and looked up at a high shelf. She reached up and brought down a box. She took it back to her bed and then grabbed the key that was underneath her mattress. She opened up the box and looked into it. There inside the box were her memories, the memories of her past. She saw the handkerchief that her father had left behind. It had her father's initials on it, R.N. She held it in her hands for a second and then placed on the bed beside her. She looked in to the box and froze. There inside was the picture that was in her dream. She picked it up and looked at it. Everyone looked so happy. Tears welled in her eyes when she looked at her father. He was a handsome man. Tall, with hair the same color as Rika's and sparkling blue eyes. No wonder her mother married him so young. The day of when the picture was taken was vivid in her head. She closed her eyes and remembered all the good times she had with her father, but then the bad ones started to show up. She started to vision the day that her father left. It was the worst day of her life. Her mother and father were yelling at eachother while Rika just stood there, tears in her eyes. Her father picked up his bag, kissed Rika on the head, and then left.  
  
Tears started to form in her eyes as she opened them back up. 'I miss him so much, I wonder if he misses me.' She wiped away the tears. Her eyes turned cold as she thought of something. 'I bet he doesn't. Has he ever visited me, or even sent me one lousy letter? No.' Her eyes softened up again. 'but then again, I haven't sent him anything either. I haven't even called him or anything.' she looked back into the box to find an unfinished letter that she was going to send to him years ago. She smiled. "But that can be changed."  
  
Ok next chapter will be longer.and hopefully good. Please R&R! I'd really appreciate it! Email me at Samiam8817@aol.com. 


	2. Reality

Ok, here's chapter 2. I kinda rushed it, so sorry if it's bad..thanks for the reviews! Lol you love me! You really love me! Lol sorry, that was weird..*ahem* here ya go!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, I never have, never will so..NYAH!  
  
Ch. 2 Reality  
  
"Huh? Where am I?" Rika looked around. She was standing on a road, lights were flashing in front of her. She heard sirens and people yelling. She ran over to where everyone was. There had been a car accident. She looked over to see the injured person lying on a stretcher. He had the same hair color as Rika, orange-red, and his eyes were closed. Blood was streaming from his forehead, and his shirt was soaked with blood. "I'm sorry pumpkin." He whispered, tears streaming down his face and mixing with the blood on his head. "I love you."  
  
Rika sat up in her bed breathing heavily, cold sweat soaked her face. It was morning now. 'Another dream. That was crazy, and gross, but.who was that guy? He looked a lot like.' she gasped, "dad."  
  
"Rika! Breakfast!" Her grandmother called from the kitchen. Rika was snapped from her thoughts.  
  
"Okay!" Rika responded. She looked at her clock next to her bed. 10:35. 'Wow, I didn't know it was that late.' She got up and got dressed. She put on a purple turtle neck sweater and khaki jeans and she wore her hair down, which was usual for her now. She put on her slippers and left for the kitchen. 'I hope the mail is here.'  
  
It had been 3 weeks since she sent her father a letter. "Oh Rika, the mail is here, can you sort it out for me while I prepare breakfast?" Her grandmother asked when Rika walked through the door.  
  
"Sure.whatever." She walked over to the mail and started to sort it out. 'Mom, mom, grandma, mom, grandma, bill, bill, mom.' "Geez! Enough with all the fan mail alre-" There in her hand was a letter, for her. It was the letter sent to her father, except that he hadn't responded. The letter had been returned. "I.I don't get it." She said tears starting to form in her eyes.  
  
"What don't you get Rika?" Her grandmother said setting the table.  
  
"Why did he return it? Doesn't he even care about reading a letter from his own daughter?!" She yelled tossing the letter onto the table. Renamon was outside and heard her yelling and disappeared to show back up right behind Rika. She placed her hands on Rika's trembling shoulders.  
  
"Rika, what is the matter?" Her grandmother said walking over to her. She looked down at the letter she had thrown and froze. 'That address looks familiar.' she gasped. "Rick!"  
  
"What's going on?" Rumiko asked walking into the room.  
  
"I think it's time you explained something to Rika, dear." Rika's grandmother said to Rumiko and handed her the letter. She looked at the letter. "About Rick." Rumiko only nodded  
  
"Come with me Rika." She said. She sounded very serious. Rika put on her shoes and followed her mother outside. They sat down on a ledge.  
  
"Rika, I need to tell you something about your father."  
  
"About how much he hates me?" She said sarcastically.  
  
"No! Don't say that Rika. Your father loved you very much." Rika's head turned towards her mother.  
  
"What do you mean by loved?" She said. Her mother was hiding something, something about her father that she wasn't ready to tell. Her mother sighed.  
  
"You used to be an always smiling little girl, until your father left-"  
  
"You mean when you kicked him out.." Rika said coldly. Rumiko just looked at Rika, and then continued.  
  
"You were so upset when he left, so a few weeks later during the night I called him and asked him to come up and visit you. Of course he said yes, and he left to come up and visit right after he hung up the phone, except he never made it here."  
  
"Heh. I bet he changed his mind and drove back home." Rika said coldly. Rumiko ignored her, she'd learn the truth soon.  
  
"I got a phone call from the hospital saying that your father had been in a car accident. They said that he..he didn't make it to the hospital."  
  
She looked over at Rika, waiting for her to say something, but she was silent. She continued.  
  
"The doctor told me that his last words were, 'I'm sorry pumpkin, I love you.'" Rika lost her breath for a second at those words. 'The dream! That man said those exact words in my dream!.That man was my dad!' Rika could feel the anger rising up inside of her.  
  
"You waited all this time to tell me that my father was dead? Why?"  
  
"I didn't know if it was the right thing.."  
  
"So you just thought that the right thing was to have me think that my father hated me?"  
  
"No I just though that a 4 year old girl shouldn't know that her own father was dead!"  
  
"Well guess what mom, I'm not 4! I'm 15 and you were still hesitating on telling me this today!"  
  
"I didn't want to hurt you Rika."  
  
"Well it's a little too late for that now.." Rika glared at her mom and then walked away.  
  
"Rika, where are you going?" She asked, but Rika didn't answer, she just kept walking, and then started to run.  
  
"Rika.." Rumiko whispered, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Ok..sorry, that was long and a lot of dialogue.but I'm trying to get somewhere..I promise the next chapter will be better! Moumantai! I'm writing chapter 3 right now! Please R&R! 


	3. For once he isn't just a pain

Here's the third chapter! Sry guys.another dialogue..sry it took so long to write.school really is a pain, I am really looking forward to spring vacation.I can sleep! Wait..Sleep? What's that?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.though if I did.that would be another story.  
  
Chp. 3 For once he isn't just a pain.  
  
"Rika!" Rumiko yelled but it was no use. Rika was either too far to hear her mother's call, or she just didn't care.  
  
Rika ran faster. She needed to be some place where she could be alone, where no one could find her, where she could just cry. Tears streamed down her face as she let the truth about her father soak into her thoughts. She was so deep in her thoughts that when she stopped running, she realized that she was in the park. She looked around and found an empty bench, which was covered by the shadow of a tree standing next to it. She walked over to it and sat down, bringing her knees up close to her, and cried.  
  
'What kind of a nightmare is this? This isn't a nightmare. This is reality. How could my mother have lied about my father? Especially since he's dead! It's all my fault.if only I hadn't have-'  
  
"Hey Pumpkin! What's up?" A voice said snapping Rika out of her thoughts.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that Ryo." She said, trying to cover up the sadness in her voice, but it was no use trying, he knew. He came over and sat down next to her.  
  
"Rika, what's wrong? This isn't like you to cry. I've never seen you like this." He said putting his hand on her shoulder. She jerked away from his hand. Ryo just looked at her, not knowing what to do. This was definitely new for him. 'Well, if she doesn't want me touching her, and she isn't going to tell me anything, what else should I do?' He thought. "Rika, please talk to me. This is new for me and I don't know what to do..."  
  
" I just want you to leave me alone! I don't want anyone around right now!" She lifted her head and gave him a look. Tears were streaming down her face. "Anyway, you wouldn't understand what I'm going through.at least you have a father-" She paused, noticing that she had slipped out what she didn't want to talk about.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't have a mother. She died when I was very young."  
  
Rika was about to say something but stopped. 'Maybe he does understand.' She thought looking back down.  
  
"Do you still want talk, or do you want to yell at me since I'm not going to leave anytime soon." He smirked trying to cheer her up some. Rika just rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
"Fine.I'll tell you."  
Well.yeah.it's short.i had to make it short since I didn't want to keep you guys waiting! Thx for the reviews, I didn't think my fic was that good, but hey! Lol I promise that the next chapter will be better.and ryuki will come into effect in ch. 4! :D Ch. 4 will probably be finished around the end of spring break, which is the end of the week that my b-day is on! Whoo! K bai! Moumantai! Ch.4 is on the way! 


End file.
